Along with technical advance, accumulation of construction experience and increasing perfection of related standards, the smart substation in our country enters into a rapid development stage. As the important part of the substation and the safeguard of security and stability of the power, the number of operation and maintenance about the relay protection device is increasing. How to prevent the misoperations about the relay protection device in operation, especially in the process of the reconstruction and expansion of the smart substation has caught the high attentions of all the electric power companies.
Nowadays, the relay protection devices debugging of the smart substation must be finished before commissioning. In the process of debugging, it usually refers to some operations, such as, cast and back of a binder plate, revision of controlling words and fixed values. After operating, it also refers to the cast and the back of the blinder plate and the revision of data because of reconstruction and expansion in the substation. In the process of the above, the methods of preventing the misoperation about the relay protection devices in the smart substation are most tests and cross-checked related design documents before commissioning. After commissioning, in the process of operation and maintenance, the method is opening operation ticket and operating strictly in accordance with the operation ticket and the relevant provisions. Because of reconstruction and expansion of the smart substation, the number of the operating relay protection devices is growing and the division boundary of each profession becomes increasingly obscure on account of technology integration. Therefore, it causes that the number of configuration and the professional level of operation and maintenance about personnel are difficult to meet the demand of the practical engineering which brings some hidden trouble to the misoperation about the relay protection device.